The present invention relates to a container for toilet tissue rolls and more particularly to a container which can store a plurality of such rolls for ready availability, the container being mountable easily at a predetermined location.
It has been known heretofore to provide toilet tissue dispensers capable of storing a plurality of rolls of such tissues and constructed so as to prevent the ejection of a roll until substantially all of the tissue is removed therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,651 issued May 25, 1971 to Gauper is illustrative of such a holding and dispensing apparatus. There has been need, however, for a storage container for rolls of toilet tissues which is attractive, can easily be mounted in an area of the bathroom which is not otherwise utilized and which is detachably connectable to other bathroom units to form a combination unit.